Data represents a significant asset for many entities. Consequently, data loss, whether accidental or caused by malicious activity, can be costly in terms of wasted manpower, loss of goodwill from customers, loss of time and potential legal liability. To ensure proper protection of data for business, legal or other purposes, many entities may desire to protect their data using a variety of techniques, including data storage, redundancy, security, etc. These techniques may, however, conflict with other competing constraints or demands imposed by the state or configuration of computing devices used to process or store this data.
These types of constraints may center around processing constraints particular to an environment or context in which data is being processed or utilized, space constraints within such an environment, cost constraints placed on the hardware or software used to process, manage or otherwise store data, or other constraints altogether may impede the ability to achieve desirable levels of protection with respect to important data. It would be desirable therefore, to be able to achieve a desired level of data protection utilizing solutions which may account for, or be less affected by, certain of these constraints.